danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Party Menu
The Party Menu (パーティメニュー) is where you organize your current party between your list of added members throughout the game. Party Members (パーティメンバー) You can have a party of up to 3 members maximum. The top player is the player you control as the party's leader, while the rest automatically move according to which strategy selected for each member. Views each player's current level, LBX set and maintenance Strategy (さくせん) A set of strategy options set for each character that will determine their automated course of action. These strategies can also be changed during battle, to readjust the battle situation to your current advantage. *'No Strategy (おまえにまかせる)': The other party members become NPC, acting independently depending on their current LBX customization. *'Melee Combat (ガンガンつっこめ):' Using weapons for close ranged combat. Swords, lances, knuckle-type and hammer-type weapons work effectively the most. *'Ranged Combat (はなれてたたかえ):' Oppositely the same as "Melee Combat", where guns, rifles and launcher-type weapons work most effectively. *'Full Force Attack (ぜんりょくこうげき):' Fighting with no course of evasion, with Attack Functions used more often *'Fight without using Items (アイテムつかうな):' The same as the "No Strategy" without using items. Character Status (キャラステータス) Views the character profile and weapon skill levels of each party member in your list. Weapon Skill Levels (武器スキルレベル) are level bars indicating your mastery over each type of weapon. They gain experience points from the maintenace gauge, and level up depending on choice of equipment used within battle. By levelling up each weapon skill, you can unlock a new Attack Function. Prior to the BOOST versions, each character is given a special ability to their LBXs according to his/her preferred choice of customization stated in their profile. *'Ban Yamano:' Activates X-Mode . (V-Mode during storyline) *'Ami Kawamura:' Equipped with only Strider-Framed parts, its speed increases by 1 level, and damage is reduced by 20% when guarding. *'Kazuya Aoshima:' Equipping with Rifle-type weapons, its C-Gauge is boosted by 20% per hit. *'Jin Kaidou:' Activates Alternative Mode . *'Hanzou Gouda:' Equipped with only Brawler-Framed parts, the attack power of the Attack Functions increases by 20%. *'Daiki Sendou:' Equipped with only Strider-Framed parts, the BP consumption is reduced by 50%. *'Ryuu Daikouji:' Equipped with only Panzer-Framed parts, all damage is reduced by 10%. *'Mika Mikage:' Equipped with Lance-type weapons, the ATK power of its Attack Functions increases by 10%. *'Rico Yazawa:' When equipped with hover-type Leg Parts, its speed increases by 1 level, and damage is reduced by 20% when guarding. *'Shouko Mano:' Equipped with Gun-type weapons, the ATK power increases by 10% *'Kousuke Kamiya:' Activates Seraphic Mode . *'Ota Red:' Equipped with only "Bibinbird" parts, its speed increases by 1 level and C-Gauge is boosted by 20% per hit. *'Master King:' Equipped with Sword-type weapons, the ATK power of its Attack Functions increases by 10%. *'Saki Kitajima:' Equipped with only Strider-Framed parts, its speed increases by 1 level and the ATK power of its Attack Functions increases by 10%. *'Eiji Yagami:' Equipped with only Brawler-Framed parts, its speed increases. *'Takuya Uzaki:' Equipped with only Panzer-Framed parts, its speed increases and BP consumption is reduced by 30%. Category:Gameplay